Next 2 You
by Garcia1369
Summary: Add one earthquake, One freaking-out Dougie, and One helping Harry  PUDD/Friendship.


McFly had just got into the hotel after playing a concert in Japan, and being mobbed by the fans, who all went crazy when they saw the four boys in the car, lets just say it took them a while to get out of there.

"Dude! that show was crazy!" Danny giggled as he stepped into the lift, followed by the three other band members.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Tom mummbled ad stood next to Danny at the back of the lift.

"They all went crazy when Tom fell off the stage" Dougie smirked as Tom's eyes widened at the thought.

"Shut up.."Tom mummbled and stared at his feet.

"Might be an idea to push the button!" Harry giggled as Danny slapped his hand over the 6th floor button next to him.

The ride in the lift was short and the boys waked out on the 6th floor laughing there heads off.

"Right, G,night fellas!" Danny yelled as he swiped his card through the card-swipey-thingy and pushed his door open, quickly disapearing into his room.

Tom's room was right next door to Danny's, so he said his "Good nights" and sleeply walked into his room.

Dougie's room was next to Tom's, and Harry's was next to Dougie's.

"Night Judd!" Dougie smiled as Harry frowned at him. "What!"

"Do i not get a hug?" Harry mummbled.

Dougie smirked and walked towards Harry as he opened his arms and pulled Dougie into a hug.

"Now, goodnight!" Dougie pulled away from Harry and walked back towards his room with a smile on his face.

"Lovvee Yoouuu Dooouuuugggg!" Harry yelled at his as he swiped his card.

"Love you too Juddster" Dougie giggled as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

_Geez, the things that man does to me._

Dougie walked over to his bed, where his black suitcase was sitting on the floor.

He quickly unzipped it and pulled out a pair of comic-book Pj bottoms and then walked over to the bathroom.

After about 5 mins, Dougie appeared from the bathroom, shirtless and only wearing his cool-looking pj bottoms.

He jumped onto the bed, quickly making himself comfy on the bed.

_Im soo lucky to spend time with that beast._

Dougie thought and smiled as he slowly fell asleep, keeping that smile on his face.

Dougie suddenly woke to the building shaking, and the dimmed lights flickering.

He quickly jumped up and ran to the side of the room.

It only took him a moment to realise that him and Harry had connecting doors as his back hit it, so he quickly turned and swung it open, banging loudly against Harry's door.

"Harry!"

The door from Harry's side quickly flew open, Harry looked a mess.

His hair was all over the place, and his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Harry, whats going on!" Dougie asked, sounding like a scared 4 year old.

"I think its an earthquake" Harry looked back into his room, his gaze looking towards the windows, which were over-looking the city.

The shaking of the building continued as Dougie grabbed Harry's hand and walked over to the window, watching in horror as cars shuffled along and small buildings fell to the ground.

"Oh My god.."Harry mummbled, he sudden felt Dougie shaking, but he wasn't too sure wether it was because of the building or because he was scared.

Harry wrapped an arm around Dougie, he seemed to snuggle up to him.

The shaking suddenly stopped.

"Its over?" Dougie wimpered.

"I guess so" Harry mummbled and walked over to the door, which someone was knocking on loudly.

Harry swung open the door, only to see Tom and Danny, standing there, looking more terrified than Dougie.

"You guys alright?" Tom asked.

"Im fine, Dougie.."Harry turned to look at Dougie, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring out the window. "Not so fine.."

"God..did it really shake him up that bad." Danny looked at Dougie.

"I think so, he was freaking out, but i was pretty scared too." Harry replied.

"Alright, well, if you need us, we'll probally be camping in Tom's room" Danny mummbled before walking down the hallway, Tom following closley behind.

Harry shuts the door and slowly walks back over to Dougie, who's too focused on whats happening outside to notice Harry behind him.

"Come on Dougie, we've got alot to do in the morning" Harry mummbles as he takes Dougie's hands and slowly pulls him up.

Dougie stops looking outside and looks at Harry. "Were are we going"

"To sleep, like i said, we have stuff to do in the morning." Harry said as he pulled Dougie over to the bed.

Harry was about to sleep on the sofa not to far away from the bed, until Dougie mummbled.

"Harry, don't leave me alone"

Harry looked up "Hm?"  
>Dougie held up his hand, so Harry carefully walked over to Dougie and took his hand, only to be pulled down gently by Dougie.<p>

Dougie snuggled up into Harry's arms and slowly fell asleep.

"Harry.."

"Yes Doug?"

"Your not going to leave me here, right?" A sleepy Dougie mummbled.

"No, i'll be here when you wake up"

"Oh, cool" Dougie slowley said as he fell asleep.

Harry smiled as Dougie finnished mummbling , and it wasn't long til Harry fell asleep too.

_The End!_

**A/N:**

**Well that was a bad way to end that story, but i couldn't think of any other way, i could have just left you guys hanging and posted an unfinnished story! but i didn't want to be mean.**

**Well, its been a while since i wrote something and this idea came to me when i was listening to "Next 2 you" by Justin Bieber and Chris Brown, it also came to me when Tom tweeted that he had just been woken up by an earthquake, so yeah...**

**Thanks for reading it, all reviews are welcome.x**

**Garcia.**


End file.
